Red-Handed
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Danny and Skulker are caught in the lab.


**Found this while digging around my some old fanfiction folders, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this here?" Danny gasped softly as lips trailed down his neck. He'd "defeated" Skulker and now the mech had him pinned against the wall in his parent's lab. It always ended like this. He and Skulker "fought", Skulker was defeated, and then they went back to either Danny's or Skulker's for fun afterward. Surprisingly warm metal hands slid down his sides and the teen whined, wiggling his hips.

"You don't seem to be complaining." Danny chuckled and pressed his hips closer to Skulker, grinding against the mech in what little space he had.

"I want you, I just don't want to get caught." Skulker growled and crowded the teen against the wall, feeling Danny give little thrusts against his leg. The teen smirked and moaned next to Skulker's ear, knowing he was driving the ghost crazy. This halfa would be the death of him.

"Need you _now_." Danny giggled and hooked a leg around the man's waist as Skulker pawed at his clothes. The hunter struggled with the teen's shirt, trying to lift it over Danny's head without breaking their kiss. Danny smiled and made himself intangible, letting his clothes fall to the floor and leaving his naked body pressed against Skulker.

"Your turn." He'd never seen Skulker undress so fast. They moved from the wall to a nearby counter, Skulker easily lifting Danny onto the cold surface and slipping between the teen's legs. Danny wrapped his arms around the man's neck, his fingers sliding through the green wisps of flames at the base of Skulker's neck. He'd always loved the feeling of the cool flames against his fingers. Skulker pressed harsh kisses against the teen's chest, biting and nipping along the pale flesh.

 _"Mine."_ Danny blushed at the possessive tone. Skulker never really was one to share and Danny always indulged in the man's more possessive side. The feeling of blunt metal rubbing against his inner thigh drew Danny out of his thoughts and he purred at the mech.

"Claim me." Before Skulker could do anything there was a crashing sound at the entrance of the lab.

"Oh shit." The two looked up to see Dash standing at the top of the stairs that led into the lab. His wide eyes were trained on the two as they scrambled for their clothes. Danny yelped and reached for his shirt, trying to move over Skulker. The mech still had him pinned to the counter, trying to cover all of Danny's body with his own.

"Dash, what the hell!" Dash blinked in surprise, finally tearing himself away from his shock and looked at Fenton.

"You were _fucking a ghost!_ " Danny rolled his eyes as Skulker refused to move, not wanting Dash to see an inch of Danny's skin. He'd always known the hunter's possessive side would come back to haunt him someday.

"We hadn't started yet." Dash sneered, disgust clear on his face and Skulker tensed against Danny.

"What the hell is wrong with you Fenton?" A growl erupted from Skulker as the man pulled back just enough to level a glare at Dash. Dash flinched and took a step back. He was not ready to die from a ghost attack and the mech ghost looked very ready to kill him. Danny frowned and placed a gentle hand on Skulker's face drawing the man's gaze away from Dash.

"Hey, it's fine." Skulker nodded and buried his face back into Danny's neck. He wouldn't stand for anyone hurting what was his and Danny was _his_. But he also knew that Danny could more than take care of himself and he would let the halfa deal with this human on his own.

Danny glared at Dash and the blonde took another step back. When the hell had Fenton gotten so scary? A small part of his mind whispered; when he decided to _fuck a ghost_ but Dash ignored it. Fenton was glaring at him like Dash had personally ruined his day and the jock wondered if he'd learned that from Manson.

"Get out." Dash wasted no time in fleeing from the lab. Danny sighed and slumped into Skulker's chest, smiling as the ghost nuzzled against his throat. He slipped his hand back into the mech's hair, tilting his head to press kisses against the top of Skulker's head. He knew they would need to move so that no one else walked in on them but for now he was content to stay in Skulker's embrace.


End file.
